


Your Eyes So.

by ChipSupreme



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, ENJOY THO YALL NEED THIS, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, lmfao I know nothing but after being dead I decided to give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipSupreme/pseuds/ChipSupreme
Summary: This is for my friend's late birthday, please enjoy.Prompt: Revali telling Zelda a story but Zelda isn't paying attention at all all because they're too busy thinking about what a cutie Revali is.(Prompt from OTP Prompt Generator)
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Your Eyes So.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckleKip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleKip/gifts).



“And so there I was with such luck and precision!-“ Revali boasted and his eyes gleamed with delight at how he tells his own story, while extending his arm out and grinning, his other arm was wrapped around his smaller lover, her eyes reflecting off his body language and filled with such warmth.  
Zelda didn’t always understand his methods of story telling and such ego boosting but around her, the rito champion seem to have a different glow, a different emotional drama to tell tailored to the princess. 

Throughout the relationship it was quite surprising to each other’s expectations, to Zelda it was how much Revali remembered all the little details of her likes and dislikes, the royal family linage, her ramblings. And to Revali is was that fact that she gave time to listen, to question him to stand up and comfort him as if she was reading him like a book. Her eyes half idle her hand on his chest as she, well, tried to listen, green emerald eyes were so rare much more rare than blue in the land of Hyrule, shined against the warm setting sun, creating an almost purple hue to happen right before her eyes, his grin so blunt but carful to articulate, imagining peppering his side beak with light kisses.  
“-and THAT is how yours truly was able to detect and unvale the hidden camp of those-“  
“Revali.”  
He stopped, unbothered by the fact his story now interrupted by his one true mate, he looked down seeing her body almost completely wrapped around him and a lazy smile appeared on her face as she now buries her face into his chest and her slim pale arms around his body.  
“Apologies my love, you’re just so adorable.”  
Her voice almost had a hazy feel to it as if she was waking up from a dream only for her to realize this is her reality. Looking up from his chest she saw his neck and facial feathers begin to rise as simulationously he looked away trying to hide his smile. “Princess this seems like something I would say to you.”  
“I hope you have no problem then this truth coming from me.”  
Revali gawked and looked down at Zelda almost trying to pull her in closer but seeing they both were so intertwined already he huffed out what sounded a laugh.  
“From you? Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to get back into the groove after being dead off the internet for years so give me some criticism and thank you for reading!


End file.
